


Manchmal trügt der Schein

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Deutsch | German, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seltsame Bräuche auf einem Planeten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manchmal trügt der Schein

PX3-33M war auf den ersten Blick gar nicht mal so übel. Herrliches Sommerwetter, blauer Himmel mit malerischen kleinen, weißen Wölkchen, ein älterer Mann, der mit einer gusseisernen Gießkanne liebevoll seine Rosen wässerte und zwei Mädchen, die mit einem dicken Buch unter einem blühenden Baum saßen und lasen. 

Nett. Sauber. Pittoresk. Erinnerte irgendwie an ‚Pleasentville’. Und wenn O’Neill den Gedanken weiterverfolgt hätte, wäre ihm wohl eingefallen, dass in Pleasantville auch einiges im Argen lag. Hatte er aber nicht, und so stand die Idylle noch fast unangetastet, nur Dr. Jackson, Major Carter und Teal’c, waren das störende Element, da sie unruhig auf dem Dorfplatz herumliefen, bewaffnet waren, schwere Rücksäcke trugen und Nervosität verbreiteten.  
Schon seit fast einer halben Stunde saß Colonel O’Neill – allein, ohne sein Team – mit dem Stadtrat in dem weiß getünchten Regierungsgebäude zusammen und beriet … über was auch immer. 

„So lange kann es doch nicht dauern, anzufragen, ob wir einen Blick auf die stillgelegten Minen werfen dürfen“, seufzte Sam laut auf.  
„Unglückseligerweise wäre dies nicht die erste Kultur, die eine beträchtliche Anzahl von Stunden auf Zeremonien verwendet, um dann unerwartet ‚nein’ zu sagen“, bemerkte Teal’c düster.  
„Ich dachte Jaffa stehen auf Zeremonien?“, neckte Sam.  
„So sie denn einem Zweck dienen“, erwiderte der Jaffa gemessen.  
Wie so oft der Optimist meinte Daniel: „Vielleicht dauert es auch nur so lange, weil Jack schon alle Punkte abklärt?“  
„Das wäre natürlich fantastisch, weil unsere ersten Messungen auf eine Fülle von seltenen Metallen hinweisen. Wenn das alles so stimmt, dann … Da kommt der Colonel!“ 

Mit ausholenden Schritten kam O’Neill auf sein Team zu, in der Hand schwenkte er etwas, das wie eine große, purpurrote Schlangengurke aussah.  
„Sir?“ Carter ignorierte den nicht sonderlich begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck ihres CO und fragte hoffnungsvoll: „Dürfen wir uns die Minen ansehen?“  
Jack seufzte. „Ja, dürfen wir. Wenn …“  
„Das ist wunderbar! Alleine die Ader, in der das Geologenteam riesige Vorkommen von …“ 

„Eh! Carter!“, bellte Jack den Major an und hob warnend einen Zeigefinger. „Immer erst Ihren Vorgesetzten ausreden lassen.“  
„Aber …“  
„Carter!“ Jacks Zeigefinger wackelte hin und her.  
Sam schluckte sichtbar eine böse Erwiderung, die ihr schon auf der Zungenspitze lag, herunter und Daniel sprang für sie in die Bresche.  
„Du hast ‚wenn’ gesagt, Jack? Welche Bedingungen stellen sie?“  
„Beschissene.“ Jack schlug sich mit der Purpurgurke gegen seinen Oberschenkel. 

„Menschen- oder Blutopfer?“, hatte der Jaffa gleich die passende Frage zur Hand.  
„Weder noch.“  
„Sag nicht, dass sie schon wieder Sex sehen wollen?“, beschwor ihn der Archäologe.  
Jack nickte resigniert. „Doch.“  
„Warum immer wir?“ In Sams Stimme war ein quengeliger Unterton.  
„Keine Ahnung. Weil unser Archäologe so niedlich ist?“ Jack warf Daniel einen frechen Blick zu. 

Daniel rollte mit den Augen, ging darauf nicht ein und wollte wissen: „Wer will dieses Mal was sehen? Und mit welcher Begründung?“  
„Die hiesigen Perverslinge sind die zehn Mitglieder des Stadtrats. Warum? Weil in den Minen ein Wesen haust, das man beschwichtigen muss, ehe man dessen Lebensgrund betreten darf.“ Er tippte sich mit einem Finger gegen die Stirn, um zu verdeutlichen, was er davon hielt. „Das ist jedenfalls ihre Version. Wenn ihr mich fragt, denen ist langweilig und sie haben so gründlich alles ausgemerzt, das auch nur den Anschein erweckt anrüchig zu sein, dass ihnen jetzt der Pepp in ihrem Leben fehlt. Da kommt ihnen jeder Vorwand – und wir – gerade recht.“ 

„Welchem Akt wünschen sie beizuwohnen, O’Neill?“  
„Da man ‚richtigen’, sprich penetrativen Sex bei ihnen selbstverständlich nur zum Zwecke der Fortpflanzung haben darf – alles andere wird streng bestraft – müssen Nachbildungen herhalten.“ 

„Ohne mich!“, stellte Sam entschieden fest und musterte die Gurke in Jacks Hand voller Abscheu. Es ging nicht um den Sex an sich. In den letzten Jahren hatten sie gelernt, dass es oftmals nicht ohne ging, die Moralvorstellungen der besuchten Welten waren einfach zu verschieden. Das Team hatte es noch enger zusammengebracht, und da es aufgrund der hohen Sicherheitsfreigaben immer schwierig war, einen Partner bzw. eine Partnerin außerhalb des SGC zu finden, hatten sie sich mit diesen Forderungen arrangiert und nutzten sie zu ihrem Vorteil, um so die rigorosen Bestimmungen der Air Force zu umgehen. Aber irgendwo war auch Sams Goodwill erschöpft. 

„Wie?“ O’Neill war ihrem Blick nicht gefolgt, weil er ein Auge auf die Menschenmenge hatte, die um sie herum ihren täglichen Aufgaben nachging,  
„Ich bin dieses Mal nicht dran.“  
„Doch sind Sie, Carter.“  
„Nein, Daniels Begegnung der besonderen Art mit dem Lichtwesen in der virtuellen Realität von Tranagia zählt nicht.“ Sie verschränkte die Arme – so gut das mit einer P-90 in der Hand ging – vor der Brust.  
„Doch, das zählt“, platzte Daniel, der auch seinen Blick nicht von der monströsen Salatgurke reißen konnte, heraus.  
„Nein.“  
„Doch.“

Jack ging dazwischen, ehe sich die Fronten unverrückbar verhärten konnten. „Hey, egal ob es zählt oder nicht, die guten Leutchen hier wollen Sie dabei haben, Carter. He-te-ro.“ Jack betonte jede Silben einzeln, als wolle er einem Erstklässler die Silbentrennung begreiflich machen.  
„Und da ließ sich natürlich gar nichts machen, nicht wahr, Sir?“ Carter fiel es jetzt schwer, ihren Unmut zu verbergen. „Wie außerordentlich praktisch!“  
O’Neill überhörte den triefenden Sarkasmus und erklärte ruhig: „Wir können jederzeit unbehelligt nach Hause gehen. Keine Show – keine Minen. So einfach ist das. Es liegt an Ihnen. Sie müssen sagen, wie groß Sie die Chancen einschätzen, dass dort etwas liegt, das für die Erde wertvoll ist.“  
„Jedenfalls nicht so groß, dass ich dafür mit einer Gurke Sex habe!“, erklärte sie kurz und bündig. 

„Gurke?“ Jack schaute sie wie vom Donner gerührt an.  
„Ich denke, Sam meint das rote Ding da.“  
Jack folgte Daniels ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger. „Das? Das ist ein süßer Okranti hat man mir erklärt. Ähm … warum wollen Sie Sex mit einem Okranti haben, Carter?“  
„Aber das will ich doch gar nicht!“  
„Dann bin ich beruhigt, denn ich fing gerade an, mir Sorgen zu machen.“ Jack musterte sie noch mal vorsichtig, ob sie ihre Meinung auch nicht änderte. 

„O’Neill, du hast doch aber gesagt, dass Nachbildungen verwendet würden.“  
„Ja, habe ich. Und? Eh, Großer, du willst mir doch wohl nicht weismachen, dass du das hier …“, er wedelte mit dem fast vierzig Zentimeter langen Okranti für alle gut sichtbar herum, „in der Hose hast?“ Er grinste den Jaffa an.  
Teal’c zog eine Augenbraue bis ganz nach oben.  
„Jack, komm mal auf den Punkt. Wenn Sam keinen Sex mit dem Okranti haben soll, womit dann und warum schleppst du dieses Teil überhaupt mit dir rum?“ 

„Also …“ Jack griff in eine der vielen Taschen seiner Schutzweste und zog einen spiralförmig gewundenen Stab, der sich nach oben ein wenig verdickte, hervor. In milchigem Weiß, mit ein paar neckischen, blauen Kringeln, war er in seinem Äußeren weit von einem echten Phallus entfernt. Einzig die Größe stimmte halbwegs.  
„Welches Material?“, wollte Daniel wissen.  
„Irgendeine einheimische Variante von Silikon, er ist biegsam.“ Jack demonstrierte es gleich, indem er den Stab wild hin- und herbog. 

Sam streckte wortlos die Hand aus und Jack reichte das Teil an sie weiter.  
Jack räusperte sich. „Tja, da sie keine Solo-Show wollen, haben sie mir für den männlichen Part noch das hier mitgegeben.“ Aus einer weiteren Tasche fummelte Jack einen grauen Handschuh hervor.  
Sam machte erneut eine „Geben-Sie-her“-Bewegung und Jack reichte ihr mit spitzen Fingern den kratzigen Handschuh an.  
„Sieht aus wie ein Luffa-Schwamm“, meinte Daniel schaudernd und sah mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck zu, wie Sam den Handschuh anzog.  
Jack stellte gleich mal klar: „Ich denke nicht, dass ich als Teamleiter …“ 

„Oh, Mann!“  
Alle Blicke wandten sich Sam zu, die gerade mit dem Handschuh sanft über ihren eigenen Unterarm strich.  
„Meine Körperwärme muss irgendeinen Mechanismus ausgelöst haben. Jedenfalls fließt jetzt ein geringer Strom und es kribbelt total angenehm. Er ist auch gar nicht mehr kratzig.“ 

Daniel hielt prompt seine Hand hin und sie strich über seinen Handrücken.  
„Sehr angenehm“, stellte er begeistert fest.  
„Ehrlich?“ Jack blickte den Archäologen fragend an.  
„Probier’s aus.“  
Misstrauisch streckte Jack seinen Arm aus. „Wow!“ Er drehte seine Hand so, dass Carter auch über die Innenseite streichen konnte. „Huhu.“ Er ließ ein bewunderndes Pfeifen hören. 

Sam zog den Handschuh wieder aus und wandte sich an den Rest des Teams. Sie meinte mit einem begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck: „Wir werden uns die Minen anschauen.“  
Alle nickten zustimmend.  
Sie konnte ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln nur schlecht unterdrücken, als sie noch hinzufügte: „Nun, da Daniel uns ja mehrfach versichert hat, dass er heute ‚nicht dran’ ist, und Sie, Colonel, gerade tatsächlich Ihren Rang ausspielen wollten, wird Teal’c mich begleiten.“ Sie wandte sich an den Jaffa: „Bist du einverstanden, Teal’c?“  
Mit der hauchzarten Andeutung eines triumphierenden Grinsen zu seinen beiden männlichen Teamkollegen nickte Teal’c bestätigend: „In der Tat.“ 

„Ist aber nicht nötig, Großer“, versuchte Jack sein Glück.  
„Sei versichert, O’Neill, dass ich deine großzügige Geste zu schätzen weiß, aber ich werde Samanthas Wunsch nachkommen.“  
Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Okay, aber sag nicht, ich hätte es dir nicht angeboten.“  
„Sir?“  
„Jack? Gibt es da etwas, das du uns verschweigst?“ Daniel sah gar nicht amüsiert aus.  
Jack seufzte. „Nein. Aber einen Versuch war es wert.“ Er grinste schon wieder unverschämt in Teal’cs Richtung.  
„Nichts für ungut, O’Neill“, bestätigte der Jaffa. 

Zu viert machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Stadtrat und teilten ihm ihre Entscheidung mit.  
Daniel und Jack mussten auf zwei Stühlen vor der Tür auf dem Flur warten. Sam, Teal’c und die Mitglieder des Rats zogen sich in den angrenzenden Raum zurück.  
Nach einer Weile meinte Daniel: „Wofür war denn jetzt eigentlich die Gur… pardon, der Okranti gedacht?“  
„Der hier?“ Jack hielt die purpurne Frucht in ihrer beider Blickfeld. „Er soll die Kräfte stärken und als Aphrodisiakum wirken.“ 

_„Oh, ja, Teal’c! Genau so! Phantastisch!“_

„Na, das scheinen sie nicht zu brauchen“, kommentierte Daniel trocken.  
„Wahrhaftig nicht.“  
Jack spielte mit dem Okranti herum, doch als er Anstalten machte, in ihn zu beißen, nahm Daniel ihm ihn weg.  
„Hey!“  
„Später.“ Daniel wickelte die Frucht sorgfältig in ein sauberes T-Shirt und stopfte ihn in seinen Rucksack. „Sobald wir zu Hause sind, Teamnacht mit allen bei mir, okay?“ 

„Okay.“ Und hoffnungsvoll fügte Jack noch hinzu: „Carter soll bloß zusehen, dass wir einen der Handschuhe mitnehmen dürfen.“

_„Ja, Samantha! Gut so! … Fester, fester … “_

„Klingt nach einer guten Idee.“ Sie grinsten sich an. 

_„Oh, Wahnsinn, Teal’c! Aahhhhh…“  
„Gnhnnnnngggg…“ _

\---ENDE---

©Antares, Juni 2010 


End file.
